hapelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Patrick Gingerblade
Patrick Gingerblade (ur. 22.06.2022r. w Vinci) - Półkrwisty czarodziej. Były uczeń szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Syn Williama Treaty'ego i Patrizii Berlusconi. Po adopcji przez Erasma Gingerblade przyjął jego nazwisko. Wyrzucony z Hogwartu na 4 roku za rzekome zabójstwo ucznia. Były prefekt Slytherinu. Rodzina *Rodzina Gingerblade Historia Patrick urodził się w wiejskiej rodzinie w wiosce Vinci. Jego ojciec był z pochodzenia Anglikiem i to od niego odziedziczył umiejętności magiczne, niestety ojciec musiał wrócić do Anglii kiedy jego syn miał cztery lata. Stan majątkowy rodziny nie pozwalał na zabranie syna i żony... Matka - z pochodzenia Włoszka - wychowała go na mądrego człowieka, dla niej zawsze nauka była najważniejszą kwestią. Uczęszczał do szkoły nieopodal miejsca zamieszkania, zawsze górował nad wszystkimi, nie tylko wzrostem, ale także umiejętnościami i intelektem (Może dlatego, że konkurencja nie powalała?). W wieku dziesięciu lat jego matka odeszła. Nikt nie wie gdzie. Pewnego ranka obudził się a jej już nie było, na stole leżała tylko kartka "Wrócę, obiecuję". Patricka przygarnął wuj o imieniu Aloizy. Był to człowiek poczciwy i wyrozumiały. Chętnie pomagał we wszystkim z czym chłopiec sobie nie radził. Często zabierał chłopca na przechadzki po jego polach i lasach. I to podczas jednej z wypraw do jego lasu Patrick odkrył swoją moc... Jakiś ptak bardzo ładnie śpiewał, spojrzał na niego, a on zamienił się w kupkę popiołu... A kilka dni po tym? Dostał list z Hogwartu... W Hogwarcie, po kilku lekcjach, jego ulubionym przedmiotem stała się Historia Magii. Nie poświęcał wiele czasu nauce, ale ten przedmiot był wyjątkiem. Przed jedną z lekcji zielarstwa przyleciała do niego sowa z listem od wujka, w którym informowano go, że jego matka popełniła samobójstwo skacząc z mostu. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, jaki był tego powód. Na jednej z lekcji Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami klasa Patricka dostała do opieki po dwa pufki. Postanowił wyrzucić je na środek jeziora popływać z nimi w jeziorze. Niestety jeden z pufków odpłynął zbyt daleko, a drugiego pożarł druzgotek. Patrick nie przejął się tym za bardzo, bo wiedział, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, by zdobyć nowe. Niestety - pufki, które dostał od kolegi po pewnym czasie umarły z głodu pod łóżkiem Patricka. W pierwszej klasie poznał wielu przyjaciół, ale im częściej się z nimi widywał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość z nich jest kompletnymi kretynami. Od tego czasu stara się trzymać w cieniu i pilnować tylko swoich interesów. Podczas wielu wycieczek do Hogsmeade prawie zawsze spotykał tam Erasma Gingerblade'a. Rozmawiali o magicznych istotach i wielu innych rzeczach. Mimo różnicy wieku zaprzyjaźnili się, a gdy Patrick opowiedział mu o swojej rodzinie, mężczyzna zaproponował mu adopcję. Chłopiec po chwili namysłu zgodził się, zwłaszcza, że miał przyjąć nazwisko "Gingerblade", o którym tak wiele słyszał. Pewnego razu, gdy ćwiczył w dormitorium nowy utwór na skrzypcach, pękła struna. Chłopiec próbował naprawić szkodę, ale instrument nie działał poprawnie. Postanowił wysłać sowę do Erasma z prośbą, aby ten udał się do sklepu muzycznego i kupił mu nową strunę. Po kilku dniach, podczas spaceru, przyleciała do niego sowa i zrzuciwszy mu małą paczuszkę pod nogi, odleciała w stronę sowiarni. Szybkim krokiem udał się do dormitorium i naprawił instrument. Zbliżał się koniec roku, a uczniowie czuli ogromną presję spowodowaną nadchodzącymi egzaminami. Patrick do ostatniej chwili zwlekał z nauką i pochłonięty zabawą, zapomniał o egzaminie z Historii Magii. Był bardzo zawiedziony, ponieważ uwielbiał ten przedmiot. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel da mu szansę, na napisanie go w innym terminie. Rok szkolny zakończył się szybciej, niż Patrick się spodziewał. Mimo zajęcia tylko drugiego miejsca przez Slytherin, Patrick czuł radość, ponieważ po wakacjach wróci do szkoły bogatszy o wiele przeżyć i umiejętności. Kolejny rok zaczął się dla Patricka wyśmienicie. Razem z Rosalie, został wybrany na prefekta Slytherinu. Czuł, że ten rok będzie o wiele ciekawszy od poprzedniego. Kilku absolwentów poprzedniego roku zostało nauczycielami i pracownikami szkoły, co Patricka niezmiernie uradowało, zwłaszcza, gdy dowiedział się, że woźnym został Nathaniel. Tak jak sądził - rok już po kilku dniach zaczął go zachwycać. Pomógł woźnemu w kilku sprawach, a pewnego wieczoru Hogwart został nawiedzony przez Pociąg Widmo. Potem znaki na niebie potwierdziły to, że Śmierciożercy powrócili. Z powodów osobistych zrezygnował z gry w quidditcha dla Slytherinu, mimo że na miotle latał naprawdę dobrze. Kiedy istota została uwolniona wszyscy uczniowie przenieśli się do obozu nieopodal szkoły. Podczas jednego z nudnych dni w obozie do Patricka podeszła ówczesna nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa - Stella Anderson. Powiedziała mu, że do Hogwartu uciekło kilkoro uczniów i muszą iść ich szukać. Patrick zgodził się i razem ruszyli do zamku. Przed bramą nauczycielka wyciągnęła różdżkę... A Patrick niczego co stało się potem nie pamięta. Po kilku godzinach znaleziono go w jaskini nieopodal Hogsmeade. Chłopiec nie miał nóg i był w opłakanym stanie. Aurorzy, którzy go znaleźli, błyskawicznie przetransportowali go do szpitala. Gdyby nie oni - Patrick prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby. Ojciec opowiedział mu o wszystkim co tam się działo. Patrick po kilku tygodniach spędzonych w szpitalu wrócił do szkoły. Chodzenie szło mu trudniej niż się tego spodziewał. Początkowo podpierał się zwykłą, drewnianą laską, ale później towarzyszką jego spacerów stała się czarna, metalowa laska, której czubek ozdabiała srebrna głowa sowy. Po tamtym zajściu charakter Patricka znacznie się zmienił. Chłopiec zaczął rozważniej dobierać przyjaciół. Stał się bardzo podejrzliwy i stanowczy. Postanowił uważniej przyglądać się młodszym uczniom, tak jakby wyszukując wśród nich potencjalnych wrogów. Szczególnie podpadł mu pewien puchon. Patrick, stwierdziwszy, że ma on zbyt długi język, postanowił dać mu nauczkę. Ten po solidnym wycisku poszedł na skargę do vice dyrektora. Maxim zawiesił Patricka w obowiązkach prefekta, mimo że podstawą do tego były tylko oszczerstwa tamtego puchona. Dziwnym trafem - ten sam puchon - zginął kilka dni po tym zajściu. Patrick po tym zajściu otrzymał wiadomość, że jego ojciec zginął podczas pożaru domu Andersonów. Około tydzień po tym był wmieszany w zabójstwo. Kilka miesięcy spędził w więzieniu... A gdy wyszedł zaczął zbierać informacje na temat osób, które mogły go wydać. Poszło mu to bardzo łatwo. Uczniowie zawieszeni i wyrzuceni sami zgłaszali się do niego, oferując informacje. Poinformowano go również o wszystkich zmianach w Hogwarcie. Kiedy poznał tożsamość osoby, przez którą wyleciał ze szkoły - poprzysiągł zemstę. Przez jakiś czas zamieszkał u swojego kuzyna - Emila Gingerblade'a. W międzyczasie uczęszczał na szkolenia w dziedzinie teleportacji, a te - przyniosły zamierzony efekt. Chłopcu teleportacja udawała się coraz częściej. Po jednej z lekcji, gdy był w Hogsmeade, zauważył plakat. Okazało się, że Emil będzie pojedynkował się z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Postanowił zostać w wiosce i obejrzeć walkę. Jak się okazało - nie był to dobry pomysł. Wioska została doszczętnie zniszczona. Budynki waliły się niczym domki z kart, omal nie raniąc Patricka. Mniej szczęścia miał jego wujek - Brian. Głaz spadł mu na nogę miażdżąc ją. Patrick pomógł mu i wraz z Victorem przetransportowali go do szpitala. Po kilku miesiącach od pamiętnego pojedynku w Hogsmeade wioska została odbudowana. Patrick częściej niż zwykle przesiadywał w pobliżu Trzech Mioteł. Pewnego razu dowiedział się, że jego były nauczyciel zaklęć został oskarżony o **XXX** i dzisiaj miała się odbyć jego rozprawa. Chłopiec bardzo chciał być przy tym. Poprosił ciotkę i razem z nią udał się do Ministerstwa. Niestety - szef Aurorów wyprosił Patricka z sali obrad, więc chłopiec musiał poczekać za drzwiami. Podczas rozprawy do drzwi podszedł siwowłosy mężczyzna, który bez problemu pokonał strażników i wszedł na salę obrad - całe szczęście nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Patrick z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Siwy mężczyzna po krótkiej wymianie zdań z ministrem wyciągnął wielką katanę i rozpołowił czaszkę ministra do tego stopnia, że mózg wylał się na podłogę. Patrick zrobił to co uważał za słuszne - uciekł. Jeszcze tego samego dnia opowiedział o całym zajściu Yennefer, z którą pił całe hektolitry wódki wypił kilka drinków. Kolejne wybory zbliżały się nieubłagalnie. Patrick był podekscytowany, ponieważ jednym z kandydatów na ministra był jego wujek - Hubcyk Meaddl. Chłopiec chętnie pomagał mu w kampanii wyborczej roznosząc ulotki czy wieszając plakaty. W przeddzień wyborów wujek zaproponował mu pracę w rozgłośni radiowej o zasięgu ogólnokrajowym. Wahał się kilka chwil, ponieważ nie był pewny, czy podoła takiemu zadaniu, lecz ostatecznie przyjął propozycję, zwłaszcza, że miał współpracować z samymi znajomymi. Podczas wyborów Patrick wraz z Tonym udali się do ministerstwa aby przeprowadzić audycję z głosowania. Jako pierwsi ogłosili całemu krajowi, że nowym ministrem magii został Hubcyk Meaddl. Chłopcy byli bardzo zadowoleni i jak najszybciej było to możliwe przeprowadzili wywiad z Hubcykiem. Wygląd Patrick to wysoki, szczupły chłopak. Jego owalną twarz ozdabiają liczne blizny. Ma brązowe oczy, włosy tego samego koloru i mały, haczykowaty nos. Zazwyczaj zakłada ciemne ubrania z elementami ciemnej zieleni. Zawsze ma przy sobie swoją czarną laskę, której srebrny uchwyt przypomina sowę. Charakter Agresywny - to słowo opisuje go chyba najlepiej. Od czasu porwania stał się niezwykle podejrzliwy, dlatego też przyjaciół dobiera starannie. Jeżeli ktoś stanie mu na drodze, to nie zawaha się użyć swojej laski. Jest niesamowicie ciekawski, jeżeli coś go zainteresuje to dąży do zbadania tego ze wszystkich stron. Często jest zrozumiały, niektórych traktuje jako podludzi. Jest rasistą. Niewzruszony i zimny - na śmierć reaguje jak na coś zwykłego. W swoim życiu stracił praktycznie wszystkich, więc jest niezwykle obojętny na ludzką krzywdę. Interesuje go wszystko co zakazane - od alkoholu, aż po czarną magię. Ciekawostki *Kiedyś potrafił grać na skrzypcach, ale dawno tego nie robił. *W pierwszej klasie dostał żywą figurkę hipogryfa, którą ma do teraz. *Jego różdżka jest połączona z Laską Ivana Gingerblade'a.(Cis, Jad bazyliszka, 8,5 cala) *Jest spikerem w Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. *Od pewnego czasu zaczął poważniej myśleć o kobietach. *Ukończył kurs teleportacji w wieku 15 lat. *Jego patronusem jest sowa. Kategoria:Postacie